


Overload

by heffermonkey



Series: Fics inspired by Prompts [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, bottom!Dannyy, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve just makes Danny take, and take, and take some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt -
> 
> bottom!danny held down and f****ed until he passes out.

"Steve," Danny gasped out, writhing against the sheets, skin sensitive and on fire. 

Steve still had all of his weight resting on his hands, which lay spread out flat on Danny's shoulder blades. He kept up the steady rhythm, quiet and focused, eyes zoned on the spot on Danny's neck, just at the edge of his hairline. A drop of sweat had slowly formed and started seeping away to the left of Danny's neck and Steve wanted to lean down and lick it, but he kept on his goal with focused attention. 

Under him Danny was lain out, shattered and hoarse after his first orgasm. Steve had rode him through it, enjoying the feeling of clenching, spasming muscle around his cock. He fought off his own urges, knowing just how to angle right, what rhythm to use to really get Danny off and into overload. It was rare he got Danny like this so he took his time to revel in the oppurtunity. 

Steve slowed down to give Danny some slight reprive but they were far from over. Instead he repositioned his hands on the bed, lay flat down against his lover, mirroring his body position with his own. Danny was pressed down by the weight and let out a groan of slight annoyance and pleasure at the feel. Steve smiled against his temple, lips brushing at that spot as he started jerking his hips again with small, shallow thrusts. 

"Fuck babe, killing me here," Danny grumbled, before dragging in a ragged gasp and shifting his head to get a better look at Steve. Steve took in the blown pupils, the slightly on edge, overwhelmed look in those eyes and smiled again. 

"Not a bad way to go," he mused in a low whisper against Danny's face, lips dragging against skin as he spoke. 

Danny let out another low groan that seemed to emanate from his chest, Steve felt like he could feel the tremor of it traveling through Danny's body as he lay against him. 

"Steven," Danny groaned as Steve jutted his hips just so, brought his hands up to grasp at Danny's wrists, bringing them together and holding them tight with his fingers. 

"Gonna come again for me Danny?" Steve asked, making his intention clear with another deliberate thrust of his hips. Cock dragging right against that spot that had Danny gasping his name again. 

"Fuck, you know I can't," Danny protested shakily. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, it could become laborious, too much, too sensitive. 

"Yeah you can," Steve retorted knowingly. "We've done it before." 

"Steve, please babe," Danny said, unsure himself whether he was asking for it to end or for Steve to get him to that point. 

Evidently Steve took it as begging for the latter, the way he started fucking him with more agressive intention again. Danny groaned and surrendered to it, ignored his sensitive cock twitching and spent as it was, trapped between his body and the mattress. Steve's added weight holding him down prevented him from moving to a more comfortable position. He tried to shift but Steve's strength hadn't waned any no matter how long they'd been going at it. Danny felt like his own strength was being sapped away and feeding Steve's energy. 

"Going somewhere Daniel?" Steve asked in that low, dark whisper against his ear again, before his teeth latched onto the lobe. 

Danny let out a strangled sob and tried to regain some control of his senses, but Steve in this dark mode of possession and intensity always turned him on. It seemed to tune into circuits he didn't know he had, surrendering to everything his lover wanted to do with him with a trusting, submissive quality that felt overwhelming but safe. He stopped squirming and let Steve get on with it without resistance, body shivering with every thrust and yeah, he was going to come again. Steve was going to keep going until he got him there and pounded it out of him, he already felt the stirrings in his cock. 

"Lift that ass up for me," Steve ordered, breathy heavy and making his ear warm up inside the shell. 

Danny shivered, would usually dish out a sarcastic remark and put up some resistance but instead he shifted enough to press up and back against Steve's hips, complying to the demand. Steve pushed up, hands still on Danny's wrists, pressing them hard against the matress. 

"Yeah just like that Danny," Steve said approvingly, ramming in hard and grinding his hips. 

Danny whimpered as Steve's cock started brushing relentlessly against his prostate. 

"Steve, oh fuck, oh fuck babe," Danny stutted out breathless, before he dragged in a strangled gasp. 

"You like that huh Danny?" Steve asked before he repeated the act. 

"Gonna fucking kill me," Danny whimpered at the drilling. "Oh fuck." 

"You know, for a man with so much to say usually, you have a limited vocabulary when it comes to sex," Steve said, like fucking his lover senseless was just an everday occurence. 

Danny couldn't think of a snide reply. He couldn't think, only feel, lost and desperate and aching. He teetered on a edge of pain, Steve fucking his hole raw and bare and yeah, that made him groan and grunt heavy all the more. Feeling every inch of skin dragging in and out of his ass, the slight curve, the ridges of veins. He fought hard to breathe, Steve was crushing but it was a comfortable weight, all of Steve surrounding him, holding him down and giving him what he needed. And Danny needed it badly, needed to fly apart like only Steve could make him, shatter him into a million pieces. 

The constant drilling of his hol started stirring his cock again, it was painful and sensitive and Danny lowered his hips again to ease the pressure. Steve bent low, a hand cupping around his face, pressing his thumb into Danny's mouth as he put his mouth to his ear again. 

"I said get that ass up," Steve growled low. 

Danny sucked on the digit in his mouth with a surrendering moan, pressed up again into the torture once more. Steve was breathing heavy into his ear, getting close himself, giving in little by little to the pleasure of having Danny like this. The slide into Danny's ass was easy now, the hole worked loose and open by his cock. He could feel every tremble and shiver of Danny's body, his ass pushing up against pistoning hips, accepting everything. Danny's tongue laved and massaged against his thumb, working it like he would if his cock was filling his mouth. Steve moaned at that thought, loved Danny on his knees sucking on his cock with a wanton expression, had had him like that just before Steve had lain him out and took him deep and rough as he was. 

He pulled his hand away from Danny's jaw, a line of spit dragging along Danny's cheek from his thumb. Danny dropped his head to the bed, strength seeping away little by little and he got lost in the haze of being fucked so thoroughly. He was no longer coherent, just offered up gasping moans and deep groans from the overload of sensation. When his moans turned to whimpers and uncontrolled shivers everytime Steve slid deep, Steve knew he was close, body trying to resist the second orgasm. He lifted up on his hands again, pressing them down onto Danny's shoulders and using it as leverage to really pound him. 

"You close baby?" Steve asked him breathless, Danny just groaned in response, hips lifting just a little like he was begging for that extra friction. "Going to come inside you Danny, fuck going to empty everything into you, you want that don't you? Want to feel my fucking come pouring into your fucked out ass?" 

He knew it would send Danny over the edge. Danny liked it rough like this, not always but sometimes, when he needed to just disconnect from life and it be all about just them. He liked it dirty and hard, craved it and allowed Steve to chase away the shame he sometimes felt for needing it that way. He was close himself, gave way to the impeding pressure and pleasure, thrusts more intentional now, hard and satisfying. 

He felt the tension hit Danny, like every muscle suddenly paused from the shock of his second orgasm. Danny let out a strangled cry and came, the muscles of his ass going into spasms and Steve couldn't hold off himself. Grunting out Danny's name he thrust deep and held there for a second, Danny's muscles milking the come out of him as his balls emptied. He kept thrusting, slow and deep as the orgasm hitand rippled through his limbs. Danny had fallen limp beneath him, body twitching but still and soundless. 

Steve eased his sensitive cock out of his lover, careful to collapse onto his side as he sucked in breaths, waited for the bright spots in his eyes to ease off. He massaged a hand gently over Danny's shoulders, his face was toward him, breathing slow, eyes closed, a well fucked out look on his features. Steve curled close and waited for him to regain his senses, sometimes it took a little while but it did him good to bask in the afterglow, content and satisfied. 

~fin~


End file.
